Signal receivers often include apparatus and circuitry (such as, analog signal processing circuitry) to condition received signals to have desired amplitude, phase and/or frequency characteristics. The apparatus and circuitry at the signal receivers may also be designed to eliminate or reduce the effects of interfering noise and other distortions introduced into the signals along the signal propagation path, prior to being received at the signal receivers.